Jurassic Park Wiki
June 11 2021 00:00:01 until hits theaters The franchise is growing! Date: 2019-6-27 Author: Carnotaur Just a few months ago, we were met with the surprise of a new short film, AND a NetFlix series: Jurassic World: The Battle At Big Rock and Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous. The series will be released in 2020, and the short film will come on August 1st. JW:TBABR, will star a adult Allosaurus, and a Nasutoceratops. To learn more on JW:CC, check out our wiki article. To add to this, the Jurassic World Live Tour is going around the country. I won’t spoil the three new pieces of content, so you’ll have to see what happens. Transition of power, and new short film! Date: 2019-02-26 Author: Carnotaur Hello everybody, this my first news post here, and I hope your day is going well. As as you may, or may not have known our head bureaucrat, CrashBash, has stepped down. I will not go into details why, but I will only inform you that I, Dinosaurus1, Animalman57, and BattleshipMan, have become Admins and Bureaucrats. As well, Owerslachlan has been made a Discussions Moderator. This marks a new era for our wiki, and I hope we keep growing, and prospering. Also, several days ago, it was announced at the New York toy fair that, a new Jurassic World short film will be released in August! The film’s title is uknown, and it will play before the Fast And Furious spin off, Brad And Shaw. New Wiki Recruit Date: 2019-01-26 Author: Mjmannella Happy New Year! Just a quick update on a recent event. Recently, Carnotaur was recruited to update policy changes for this wiki. Be sure to check in with them if you have any questions or comments! October Style Update Date: 2018-09-29 Author: Mjmannella Salutations readers! I believe this is my first post on the front page on the Wikia, and it's about time too! You may have noticed that the Wikia has gotten a spookier look as of now. The colours are also somewhat more classic, so fans nostalgic for the original trilogy are sure to love the new look! If you have any suggestions about how the Wikia should look, feel free to message me about it! came and left the big screen, but now you can buy it physically and/or digitally! I highly recommend it picking this one up. Jurassic World Evolution also got a big update a few weeks ago, it's got a lot of improvements like more realistic carnivore AI and longer lifespans for dinosaurs! Happy Holidays Date: 2017-12-24 Author: BastionMonk Well, the Longest Night has passed us. The days are starting to get longer second by second. That asks for a celebration :) I wish you all a happy Christmas / Yule / Winter Solstice / New Year's Eve! I hope you have a good time. Please spend it offline with your loved ones. Not editing this wiki :) I am going to watch because it is set during Christmas. 2018 will be a great year for Jurassic fans. It will give us and Jurassic World: Evolution! I hope we can find the time and patience to work together to create one of the best guides for both media on the web. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' trailer is here! Date: 2017-12-08 Author: BastionMonk Hello there, With less than 200 days until will appear in the theatres, it is about time the first trailers get released. In the last few days a couple of very nice teasers were released: File:Jurassic_World_Fallen_Kingdom_-_Trailer_Tomorrow_(Go_Behind_The_Scenes)_(HD)|Behind the Scenes File:Jurassic_World_Fallen_Kingdom_-_Trailer_Thursday_(Run)_(HD)|Run! File:Jurassic_World_Fallen_Kingdom_Sneak_Peek_6_(2018)_'Remarkable'_Movieclips_Trailers|Sneak Peek File:Jurassic_World_Fallen_Kingdom_-_Trailer_Thursday_(Zach_King_Trailer_Tease)_(HD)|Trailer Teaser These teasers gave us a decent impression of the film and some of the new dinosaurs we are going to see. However, today the first full trailer appeared on social media: Tell us what you think about it over here. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' Date: 2017-06-22 Author: BastionMonk Until now we have been in the dark about the title of the upcoming sequel, but now we know: ! The official Jurassic pages on Facebook and Twitter released pictures of the movie's poster. The logo is similar to JW's logo, with the subtext "Fallen Kingdom". The poster also features Dr. Malcolm's famous one-liner: "Life finds a way." This news comes precisely one year before the movie will hit the cinemas in the United States. It was also revealed that in some places in Europe the movie will premier on June 7. The production of JW: FK is going well. They have been shooting for 80 days. On June 9 the last scenes were shot in the UK, at . Since then, the cast and crew have arrived at Hawaii. Here they are going to shoot the scenes set on Isla Nublar. For more information and pictures: click here. ''Jurassic World II'' "over half way now!" Date: 2017-05-10 Author: BastionMonk The shooting of Jurassic World II has reached a significant point. On April 21 Frank Marshall tweeted that the shooting was "almost at the halfway point". Today, director J. A. Bayona tweeted a picture of the illuminated tip of an amber cane. Precisely the kind John Hammond possessed. He wrote: "Over half way now!" It is good to know that the shooting is on schedule. Coincidentally, Colin Trevorrow tweeted a picture of a director's chair with the name "Ian Malcolm". Marshall explained: "A new chair was added to the set today..." This suggests that Jeff Goldblum, the actor who portrays Malcolm's character, arrived at the set today. The fact that Goldblum arrives on the set when more than half of the scenes are already shot, suggests that Malcolm will not be a main character in the new film. Check out more Images and Videos here: Main Page/More Media To create a new page, enter the title below. width=25 __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: fr: it: ja: ko: nl: pl: pt-br: ru: Category:Park Pedia:The Jurassic Park wiki